Shoot for the Future
by Abarero
Summary: He was many things, but just who is he under all the attitude? An Yzak Jule story collection.
1. Theme 30: Ladies' Night

**Author's Notes:** This is my collection of stories about Yzak Jule for my claim at endless(underscore)future on livejournal, the Gundam Seed 50 themes community.

On the overall, these will not have a distinct pairing, but if there's any implications- it will be towards Dearka x Yzak and not anything else. If you for some reason have a problem with this, then just chose not to read the stories labeled with that pairing in the top summary for the piece.

* * *

**Title:** The Luncheon Guest  
**Claim:** Yzak Jule, set #2  
**Theme** #30- Ladies' Night  
**Genres:** General/Humor  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 651  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The thought of such a boy being the only man at the all ladies monthly luncheon was laughable.

* * *

Ezaria Jule was a people-person. Whether it was in a heated debate or over a cup of coffee, the woman could always make anyone feel like they were welcome to be around her. So, it was to no surprise when she started an all-ladies luncheon every first Friday of the month for the women either on the council or married to a council member. 

Her son Yzak, on the other hand, had a knack for being an anti-people person. He was arrogant to a fault and was always getting into arguments with Patrick Zala's son, Athrun. So, the thought of such a boy being the only man at the all ladies monthly luncheon was laughable.

But, not that Yzak ever let a soul know it; he actually enjoyed these monthly parties hosted at his home by his Mother. In context, he reasoned, who in their right mind wouldn't enjoy the chance to have over twenty women doting on them?

"Oh my Ezaria, I swear your son just gets more and more handsome every time I see him."

She'd laugh, but her motherly love would only egg them on, "Well of course, he does take after me after all."

"He's enrolled in the military schools isn't he? I bet he'll graduate with honors for certain."

"What are you talking about, he'll be top of his class for sure!"

And while the ladies would sit about, casually talking and throwing praises his way, Yzak would act like a well-behaved and kind son.

"Mother, is there anything else I can help with?"

"Yzak, go on now. You don't have to stay around here with us," She'd reply, lightly ruffling his hair.

But he'd always stay, and he'd always rake in the compliments for his benevolent actions. It was one day a month he knew he'd always have one-up over Athrun.

That is, until Lenore Zala brought an unexpected guest along with her one month.

"Lenore, I'm glad you're here," Ezaria said, ushering the woman in.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought along Athrun, I thought he and Yzak would find something to do together."

"Oh that's all right. Yzak? Can you come in here please?"

On hearing his mother calling, the young man sat down the tray he was carrying and headed into the foyer.

"Yes Mother, what is…"

He cut of his words as he caught sight of Athrun standing beside his mother.

"Athrun came along today. Why don't you two go play a video game or something?"

"Hi Yzak," The young Zala boy said with a smirk, "Nice…apron."

Blue eyes turned into slits as Yzak resisted the urge to strangle Athrun right then and there. Of all the times, and in all the situations, Athrun just _had_ to see him in- it had to be this one.

His silver hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, his cheeks were smudged with flour from helping his Mother bake, and as Athrun had duly noted, he was still wearing a rather pink and lacy apron.

Yzak had a feeling this was something he was never going to live down, but he was determined to make the best of it.

"Don't even start with me, Zala. I'm just helping my Mother; you got a problem with that?"

The purple-haired boy stifled a laugh, "No. No problem."

Silently, Yzak vowed that whether it was playing video games that day or for all the days to come- he would beat Athrun so badly that the boy wouldn't dare speak of what he'd seen there that day. Little did he know, that Athrun was just going to hang onto this piece of information until the time was right to throw it back into Yzak's face.

As the two boys headed off into the other room, their mothers watched them.

"I think they're going to be good friends, don't you Ezaria?"

"I'm sure of it, Lenore."

* * *


	2. Theme 10: Don't Tell Anyone

**Title:** The Lacus Competition  
**Claim:** Yzak Jule, set #2  
**Theme:** # 10- Don't tell anyone  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** They were looking for the one who best portrayed the songstress.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for seed(underscore)fic(underscore)test on livejournal's 'Lacus' theme as well.  
---------------------------------------------------

It was a contest of skill, talent and pure fan-love of the former pop-idol. One by one a 'Lacus' would approach the microphone and try and win over the judges sitting nearby.

How accurate were the movements? The voice? The attitude?

The night wore on, each contestant getting their chance to impress the spectators with their act. And as the last one took a bow, the judges began their deliberation.

_Too perky. Too sassy. Not enough sway in the hips. _

The whispered critiques went back and forth until they'd found the one who best portrayed the songstress, Lacus Clyne.

"And our winner is… entry seventeen."

The crowd cheered and from the back of the room- a man smiled knowingly.  
-----------------------------------

He waited until most of the people had left; quietly entering the dressing room and looking for the one remaining contestant.

"Can I come in?"

"May I ask who is…" The sentence trailed off as blue eyes registered just who the visitor was.

"Just coming to congratulate the winner."

At that, the pink-wig came off and the drab-in-contrast hair underneath appeared.

"Damnit Dearka, who said you could come here tonight!" The silver-haired man fumed, a sight made all the more ridiculous by his makeup and feminine attire at that moment.

The blonde man suppressed a laugh.

"You know Yzak, I'm not sure what's funnier: the fact you're in a dress and pink-wig or the fact you did this just to get some limited edition Lacus single you didn't have in your collection."

The makeup compact from the table went flying, just missing Dearka's head.

"You are _never_ to speak of this to _anyone_, understand!"

Dearka shrugged as he headed for the door, "Sure thing, _Miss Lacus_."

And as the door swung closed behind him, another makeup compact hit the wall.

-----------------------------------------


End file.
